tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range. The models are made with new body tools, to resemble the characters in the television series. Engines Steam Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Toby * Emily * Spencer Diesel Engines * Mavis Coming in 2008 * Salty Coming in 2009 * Diesel * Arry and Bert Coming Soon * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Boco * Daisy * Duck * Oliver * Stepney * Derek * Harvey (with working remote control crane) * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Rosie * Whiff * Billy Coming Soon - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Lady * Splatter and Dodge * Diesel 10 (with working remote control arm and claw) Rolling Stock Passenger Rolling Stock * Annie * Clarabel * Express Composite Coach * Express Brake Coach * Gordon's Express Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach Freight Rolling Stock * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Cargo Car * Fuel tanker * Blue open wagon * Tar wagon * Scruffey * Milk wagon * Red open wagon * Oil tanker * Coal wagon with coal * Cattle truck * Well wagon * Cream tanker * Raspberry syrup tanker * Salt wagon * RF container wagon * 6-ton wagon End-of-Train Rolling Stock * Brake van Coming in 2008 * Special Coach #1 * Special Coach #2 * Henrietta * Mail Coach with mail Coming in 2009 * Old Slowcoach * Foolish Freight Car #1 (Troublesome closed van) * Foolish Freight Car #2 (Troublesome closed van) * Cargo Van * Gravel wagon with gravel * Sodor Scrap Co. wagon with scrap * Pipe truck with pipes (with sides that come off when pipes are not tied properly) * Henry's log car with logs #1 * Henry's log car with logs #2 * The Breakdown Train (with working remote control crane) and flatbed * Sodor Works Unit coach Coming Soon * Gordon's Special Coaches (from the tenth season episode "Emily and the Special Coaches") * Passenger Coach (Short four-wheeled orange coach) * Passenger Brake Coach (Short four-wheeled orange brake coach) * Old Composite Coach * Old Brake Coach * Red passenger coach (Short four-wheeled red coach) * Red passenger brake coach (Short four-wheeled red brake coach) * Museum railway coach * Quarry truck with load * Ffarquhar Quarry Co. truck #1 with load * Ffarquhar Quarry Co. truck #2 with load * Fish truck with fish * Fish van with fish * Bolster wagon with logs * Bolster wagon with steel girders * Bolster wagon with pipes * Bolster wagon with oildrums * Bolster wagon with wood * Bolster wagon with crates * Short flat cars with loads * Long flatbed with loads * Bill's Sodor China Clay car with china clay #1 * Bill's Sodor China Clay car with china clay #2 * Ben's Sodor China Clay car with china clay #1 * Ben's Sodor China Clay car with china clay #2 * Hay wagon with hay * Fir tree wagon with fir trees * Icecream wagon * Thomas' new truck * James' new truck * Special truck with tarpaulin and lights * Truck tiles * Truck with balloons * Truck with garbage * Van with chickens * Van with sheep * Rocky (with working remote control crane) * Hector * Spiteful Breakvan * Toad Non-Railway Characters Non-Railway People * The Fat Controller * Guard Vehicles * Bertie * Harold * Cranky Coming in 2009 * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Bridget and Stephen Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Fat Controller's car * Terence * Lorry #1 * Tugboat * Post van Coming Soon * Trevor * Cattle * Mrs. Kyndley * Gremlin * Jeremiah Jobling * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Bulstrode * Lorry #2 * Lorry #3 * Butch * Thumper * Elizabeth * Jeremy Coming Soon - On Site with Thomas * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * The Operators * Jack * Alfie * Max and Monty * Byron * Oliver (The Pack member) * Kelly * Isabella * Ned * Buster * Patrick * Nelson * Miss Jenny's Van Sodor Scenery Locations * Sodor Junction Station * Water column * Coaling station * Pedestrian bridge * Signal gantry (2-pack) Coming in 2008 * Switch tower Coming in 2009 * Tidmouth Sheds and turntable (2-pack, E-Z track accessory) * Toby's shed (E-Z track accessory) * Mavis' shed (E-Z track accessory) * Knapford (E-Z track accessory) * Wellsworth (E-Z track accessory) * Windmill * Watermill * Tunnel * Brendam Docks Coming Soon * Ffarquhar Quarry * Elsbridge Airfield * Bertie's shed * Harold's landing spot * Coal depot * Coal and water station (Fueling station Loader & Water Tower, E-Z track accessory) * Diesel fuel station (Fueling station fuel tank and diesel fueler, E-Z track accessory) * Terence's shed * Trevor's shed * Elsbridge shed (E-Z track accessory) * Crossing (E-Z track accessory) * Airport * Culdee Fell * Wellsworth Town * The quarry * The balloon factory * School * Market * Farm * Dairy * Ice Cream factory * Bakery Train Sets Short-Track Train Sets * Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) * Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy, two Troublesome Trucks and circle of track) * James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of track) Long-Track Train Sets * Gordon the Big Engine Train Set (Gordon, Gordon's Express composite coach, Gordon's Express brake coach and oval of track) Deluxe Train Sets * Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, The Fat Controller, Bertie, Harold and oval of track) Coming in 2008 * Thomas's Fun with Freight Train Set * Thomas's Holiday Special Set * Emily the Beautiful Engine Train Set (Emily, Emily's composite coach, Emily's brake coach and circle of track) Coming in 2009 * Toby the Tram Engine Train Set (Toby, Henrietta and circle of track) * Breakdown Train Set (Two cranes with working remote control and flatbeds, Sodor Works Unit coach and straight track) Coming Soon * Edward the Blue Engine Freight Train Set (Edward, red open wagon, cattle wagon, brake van and circle of track) * Henry the Green Engine Passenger Train Set (Henry, Express Composite Coach, Express Brake Coach and oval of track) * Percy the Small Engine Deluxe Train Set (Percy, two Troublesome Trucks, two Sodor Mail coaches with mail and oval of track) * Mavis the Quarry Diesel Train Set (Mavis, two Ffarquhar Quarry Co. trucks with load and circle of track) * Devious Diesel Train Set (Diesel, two Foolish Freight Cars (troublesome closed vans) and circle of track) * Bill and Ben Double Train Set (Bill, Ben, four Sodor China Clay cars with china clay, circles of track, switches, straight track) * Salty the Dockside Diesel Train Set (Salty, fish truck with fish, fish van with fish and circle of track) * Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine Train Set (Spencer, two special coaches, the Duke and Duchess of Boxford and oval of track) * Arthur the Big Red Tank Engine Train Set * Murdoch the Heavy Goods Engine Train Set * Arry and Bert Train Set (Arry and Bert, four Sodor Scrap Co. wagons with scrap Load, circles of track, switches and straight track) * Molly the Yellow Engine Train Set (Molly, two special trucks with tarpaulins and lights and circle of track) * Neville the Bullied Engine Train Set * Dennis the Lazy Diesel Train Set (Dennis, two tile trucks and circle of track) * Rosie the Pink Tank Engine Train Set (Rosie, two trucks with balloons, circle of track and balloon factory) * Whiff the Garbage Engine Train Set (Whiff, two trucks with garbage and circle of track) * Silly Billy Train Set (Billy, two vans with chickens and circle of track) * Bill and Ben with Hector Train Set (Bill, Ben, Hector, circles of track, switches, straight track) * Henry the Green Engine Log Car Train Set (Henry, Henry's log car with logs #1, Henry's log car with logs #2 and oval of track) Parts Couplers * Hook-and-loop couplers Coming Soon * Headlamps * Coal load * RF containers * Gravel * Quarry load Coming Soon When Bachmann USA releases the HOn3 track and train sets, it will soon produce the Bachmann Thomas and Friends HOn3 products. HOn3 Engines * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Duke * Smudger * Bertram * Proteus HOn3 Rolling Stock * Blue and white coach * Green and white coach * Red coach * Red and yellow coach * Blue brake van * Red brake van * Brown brake van * Grey brake van * Coal truck with coal * Slate truck with slate * Gunpowder wagon * Red boxcar * Narrow Gauge Breakdown train (with working remote control crane) and flatbed HOn3 Vehicles * Madge HOn3 Sodor Scenery * Narrow gauge stations * Narrow gauge shed * The incline * The wharf Figures * Mr. Percival * Mrs. Percival HOn3 Train Sets * Skarloey Train Set (Skarloey, four blue and white coaches, blue brake van and circle of HOn3 track) * Rusty Train Set (Rusty, four red and yellow coaches, red brake van and circle of HOn3 track) * Duncan Train Set (Duncan, four slate trucks with slate, grey brake van and circle of HOn3 track) * Rheneas Train Set (Rheneas, four coal trucks with coal, brown brake van and circle of HOn3 track) * Sir Handel Train Set External links *Bachmann Industries See also *Bachmann Industries Category:Merchandise